The Party
by TinkerTailorSoldierSailor
Summary: The Hellsing Organization holds a formal party to promote good relations between Hellsing and Iscariot.
1. Chapter 1

Hans Gunche and Pip Bernadotte stood silently in the hall outside Silvia's room. Hans stood with his hands in his pockets and staring at the opposite wall while Pip pulled uncomfortably at his shirt collar. He hated wearing Tuxedo's. Tonight was a formal party at the Hellsing mansion to try to promote civil relations between Hellsing and Iscariot. This meant wearing a tux. They were standing across form Silvia's door, waiting for her and Ulrica to finish getting dressed. They had been standing there for more than half an hour, mostly because Ulrica was being difficult. She hated wearing formal clothes more than Pip did. "But Silvia!" they heard the werewolf protest. "I don't see why I need to wear heels! Why can't I wear my combat boots? This damned dress is long enough!" Pip chuckled, imagining the pretty woman wearing combat boots under a formal dress. It sounded like something she would do. Hans simply rolled his eyes, knowing all to well how difficult she could be. He stole a sidelong glance at Pip, who was getting amusement out of his younger sister's stubbornness. He did not like the French mercenary hired by Sir Integra. He especially did not like that man's attachment to Ulrica. Hans saw the way his face always brightened whenever she walked into the room, or how he always had a smile for her. He saw the way he stared at her when he thought no one was looking. Hans did not like it. Ulrica was his baby sister, and he was very protective of her. And what Hans disliked as much as Pip's attachment to his sister, was Ulrica's attachment to the French man. She was forever hugging him and laughing at his bad and often crude jokes. She loved to steal his hat and run off with it, forcing the French man to play Hide and Seek. Not that Pip didn't enjoy every minute of it. It seemed that she had a special look reserved only for that man. She would smile a certain way and her eyes would brighten. She would play with his braid and play hit him, the two harassing each other until they ended up a tangle of limbs on the floor, wrestling and tickling and laughing. Hans had no problem with his baby sister being friends with the man, but even a blind man could see that there was more than friendship felt between the two. Not that either one would admit it. Hans was snapped from his thoughts by the bedroom door opening. Silvia walked out, wearing a beautiful midnight blue off the shoulder evening gown and a proud smile. Her soft red hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore an elegant diamond necklace. Hans' eyes softened and a small smile formed on his face. It was no mystery that Hans was immensely fond of the woman. "Well boys," she said. "I did my best, and I have to say that it looks pretty good. You might not even recognize your little sister, Hans." Silvia chuckled. She then turned around and poked her head into the room. "Come on, 'Rica." She said. "You look fine."

"Well I feel like an idiot! I can barely walk in these shoes and the makeup you put on me makes my face feel heavy!"

"Too bad!" Silvia said. "Now come on. The sooner you come out the sooner this will be over and you can go put your regular clothes back on."

A heavy sigh was heard from the room and then footsteps approached the door. Then, to the surprise of no one, Ulrica practically tripped out of the room. "Damn." She whispered under her breath, straightening herself up and smoothing out her skirt. Once he got a good look at her, Pip's mouth hung open and he blinked several times. Ulrica was wearing a simple, strapless black floor length evening gown that shimmered when she moved. Her long black hair was in loose curls and held back from her face by a silver clip in the shape of a butterfly. She wore a necklace similar to Silvia's and both girls wore similar diamond earrings. Ulrica looked to the side and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "See?" Silvia said. "You look pretty." Ulrica just groaned and rolled her eyes. Looking at Pip, she saw that he was staring at her with his mouth open. Rolling her eyes again, she walked over to him and using her hand, pushed his jaw back up. "You shouldn't leave your mouth hanging open, Frenchie." She said, using one of her nicknames for him. "You'll catch flies that way." Pip chuckled and removed his chin from her hand. "My bad, Mon Cheri." He said. "Just not used to seeing you in a dress."

"Well, you don't look to bad in that monkey suit, either."

"If you two are finished flirting, could we please go? 'Teggie will yell at us if were late."


	2. Chapter 2

The formal party was to inspire peace between Iscariot and Hellsing, meaning the bigwig known as Maxwell was the main person they had to please. As Integra couldn't stand in the room with him for two minutes before they started fighting it was Silvia's job to handle Maxwell. Not saying that Integra wasn't there, she was, she just couldn't handle Maxwell's 'attitude problem' as she put it.  
"Silvia can I please go change?" Ulrica wasn't having fun at all.  
"Ulrica hush! We all need to be here and mingle! But that doesn't mean we like it!"  
The party was actually getting off to a good start despite former belief of it becoming a disaster. Integra was sitting at a table smoking, Walter standing behind her as her 'date'. Silvia and Ulrica were standing aside watching people dance, waiting for their turn to dance with Alucard. Seras was dancing with a member of Iscariot and Alucard with Yumiko, who was blushing like mad.  
"Excuse me, Lady Silvia; may I have this dance?"  
Both werewolves looked over and saw Maxwell with his hand extended toward Silvia. Ulrica made a face and glared; she hated Maxwell with a passion. He had insulted werewolves just the other day, calling them 'Hellsing's lapdogs' and he thought Silvia would indulge him with a dance? Not bloody likely!  
"Of course Mr. Maxwell, I would be delighted to dance with you." Silvia answered in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
Ulrica's jaw hit the floor as Silvia took Maxwell's hand and stepped onto the dance floor with him as a waltz began to play. She looked at a softly growling Hans, jealousy and hurt showing in his baby blue eyes. Pip was on the other side of the room, the Wild Geese were security even though they were in suits or tuxes, and carefully inched over to Ulrica. However someone beat him to it.  
"Miss Günsche, would you honor me with this dance?"  
Ulrica looked to her right and saw a young man with blonde hair and grey eyes offering his hand to dance with her. Despite her dislike of Maxwell she had nothing against dancing with the seemingly nicer Iscariot members.  
"Sure Mr.…?"  
"Bernard."  
"Very well, Mr. Bernard. Shall we?"  
She took his hand and they began dancing near Silvia and Maxwell, who steered them towards the library, making Ulrica begin wondering what exactly Maxwell wanted.

~With Silvia and Maxwell~

"You are a wonderful dancer, Lady Silvia. For a _mongrel_."  
Silvia pushed away roughly and before Maxwell could recover she had slapped him.  
"How dare you say such things to me; we are trying to make peace with your organization and you are purposefully antagonizing me!" Her mismatched eyes flashed angrily.  
But before anything more could be said Walter appeared and took Silvia's hand, spinning her around and dancing with her.  
"Walter!"  
"My lady, don't let him make you angry. It will destroy the camaraderie we are trying to build."  
"Thank you for stepping in Walter,"  
"Anytime Miss," 

~With Pip~

As he watched Ulrica and the man dance he could feel the jealousy welling up in his chest; he had wanted to dance with her. Seeing her nervous expression made him want to rush over and play knight in shining armor and steal her away from her dance partner. But he didn't. No he respected her enough to know that if she wanted him to, she would call for him. But oh did he want to!  
The song came to an end, but the man didn't release Ulrica, instead continuing to dance with her. Pip finally snapped and made his way over to them, determined to step in.

~With Ulrica and Mr. Bernard~

Ulrica felt a sense of dread as she saw Pip walking over to her and Mr. Bernard. He looked mad, very mad, and she knew something bad was about to happen.  
"Mon Cheri, may I have a dance?" he held out his hand.  
"Excuse me sir; we are dancing right now."  
"You had a dance with her, time to share."  
"Pip-"  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"  
"You wanna fight pretty boy?!"  
"Pip-"  
"Bring it French Fry!"  
"You son of a-"  
_"Captain Bernadotte!"_  
Both men looked at Ulrica, her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed, and Mr. Bernard fled; he didn't want to witness the lovely woman's anger. Pip straightened up and coughed nervously as Ulrica glared.  
"What the fuck Pip?"  
"He was-"  
"Dancing with me. Is it so wrong that I was dancing with someone?"  
"Yes!" Pip slapped a hand over his mouth.  
But it was too late, the damage was done. Ulrica was shocked into silence for a moment; but only a moment.  
"How dare you! How dare you treat me like an object! Good day Captain Bernadotte,"  
"'Rica…"  
"Good. Day."  
With that she left the ballroom.

**The Party chap.2** by ~RayneWolfspeaker

The formal party was to inspire peace between Iscariot and Hellsing, meaning the bigwig known as Maxwell was the main person they had to please. As Integra couldn't stand in the room with him for two minutes before they started fighting it was Silvia's job to handle Maxwell. Not saying that Integra wasn't there, she was, she just couldn't handle Maxwell's attitude problem as she put it. "Silvia can I please go change?" Ulrica wasn't having fun at all. "Ulrica hush! We all need to be here and mingle! But that doesn't mean we like it!"  
The party was actually getting off to a good start despite former belief of it becoming a d

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
